For reasons of dental health, orthodontic toothbrush technology, that can detect incorrect way of brushing teeth by detecting wrong posture or movement, has been recently been introduced. Such orthodontic toothbrushes include complex and expensive sensors to determine exact position of the toothbrush. These sensors require power to collect data and usually are attached to an electronic toothbrush.
Because the electric motor and the sensors are combined internally, there is a high production cost of the orthodontic toothbrush and hindering its widespread.
In addition, there are limitations in making orthodontic toothbrush due to different preferences of customers and different makers of toothbrush. Additionally, in cases of ultrasonic toothbrush or high vibration electronic toothbrush, sensors have difficulty sensing posture or movement due to its high vibration.
Thus, systems or methods for diagnosing toothbrushing habits and pattern have been proposed. However, prerequisite technology that can easily be used with variety of toothbrushes, which can meet a variety of user preferences, to detect or track toothbrushing posture or movement is required.